


Morning Routine

by nachtangel



Series: SouNagi Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Height/Size Difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to Sounagi week, I really love this ship they are too precious. I've got another oneshot completed and then another prompt that I started but is becoming a lot longer then I had originally expected. With that one I will post chapter 1 during sounagi week and continue it when I can as I doubt I'll write it all in time for this week.
> 
> Please visit sounagiweek on tumblr for more sounagi goodness!!
> 
> Thanks to kusthegreat as always for being my beta and cheerleader

"Ne, Sou-chan..." Nagisa mumbles around his cereal, rubbing his eye sleepily as he looks over to his boyfriend. Sousuke grunts in response and turns his head a little to show he's listening despite his quiet counting under his breath.

"How do you do that every morning....like first thing. You haven't even eaten yet" Nagisa swallows his much too large mouthful of Lucky Charms and points his spoon at the man on the floor, currently doing one handed push ups. Nagisa isn't complaining of course, the view is much better than anything on the TV. He moves his spoon up and down following his boyfriend’s movements letting his eyes follow the small bead of sweat that trickles down his bare back.

"Habit I guess, I've done it since high school." Sousuke shrugs as best he can, glancing up at the blonde at the table.

"Besides you know I need to stay in shape for my job." He takes a breath and switches hands and restarts his counting. Nagisa hums in response and continues watching, admiring both the view and his boyfriend’s discipline, something they both knew Nagisa lacked. Nagisa was by no means out of shape, he still met up with his old teammates to swim regularly (one of the perks of being friends with swim instructor Mako-chan!) and he had always been on the petite side despite his horrendous diet. Besides his job kept him plenty active, playing with kids all day was a lot harder than he had originally thought, though he wouldn't give up his job at the daycare for anything.

He hummed again, adding more cereal to his bowl and shuffled out of his seat towards Sousuke, pausing in front of him until he looked up, eyebrow raised questionably. Nagisa grinned at him, the grin that meant I'm about to do something cheeky but you'll let me because you love me. Sousuke was well acquainted with this grin and knew better than to oppose it.

"An officer of the law should be very fit, I think we should up your training regime!" The blonde schooled his features trying to look serious as he spoke, though the bowl of cereal, penguin pajama bottoms and bed head ruining the effect. Sousuke bit his lip to keep back his laugh, pausing in his motions and resting on his elbows as he looked up at Nagisa.

"What do you propose coach?" Nagisa grinned again in response and walked around to Sousuke's side.

"I think we should up the weight!" Sousuke nods but then frowns looking over his shoulder at Nagisa.

"Huh?" Nagisa looks at him innocently as he swings a leg over Sousuke’s back, so he's straddling him, and squats down until he's perched on his boyfriend's back. Sousuke raises an eyebrow at him and shakes his head, turning back around ready to continue with his work out.

"Wait..." Nagisa interrupted him just as he was about to test the weight, shuffling until he was cross legged on Sousuke’s broad back, his feet no longer dragging against the floor.

"Okay thats better. Chop chop Sou-chan!" Sousuke snickered as he braced himself, wisely choosing to use both his arms rather than one.

"Yes coach" He called out before he started to count again, though at a much slower rate now that he had a passenger. Nagisa giggled and he could hear him munching on his cereal as Sousuke raised and lowered him.

"Hmmm I like that, Coach Nagisa, its got a nice ring to it, neh Sou-chan?" Nagisa takes a huge spoonful of Lucky Charms, grinning happily as his sits on his boyfriend's back. It's quite relaxing really, Sousuke's push ups are controlled, the way up just as smooth and slow as the way down. He likes watching how the muscles move under his skin, how his shoulder blades rhythmically move with each push up. The way his breathing became more harsh and the beads of sweat ran down his neck and make his hair shine. Nagisa couldn't help but smile, the next time Sousuke lowered himself he reached over to put his bowl on the floor, trying his best not to ruin his balance.

"5 more Sou-chan! You can do it!" Nagisa cheered from behind. He usually did 50 on each arm and was thankful for his 'coach' being a little kinder with the added weight. Nagisa counted down in a sing song voice that made Sousuke smile, when he finally called out 1 the elder of the two flopped onto the floor stretching his arms out to the side.

"Well done, Sou-chan~" Sousuke hummed in response, suddenly a lot more tired then he would usually be after his morning routine. The blonde smiled softly, shuffling around to straddle Sousuke’s back, relieving him of some of the weight. He lent down and placed a kiss at the top of his spine. Sousuke hummed happily and turned his head to look at Nagisa.

"Same time tomorrow coach?" His voice was quiet but filled with love, and Nagisa gave him a small smile leaning down again to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He lingered there for a moment, enjoying the silence and the smile against his lips. One more kiss and Nagisa leant back before standing, grabbing his forgotten cereal on the way.

"Ah but I won't go easy on you next time Sou-chan!" Sousuke laughs at that, bracing himself to get up too. He stretches his arms above his head and rolls his shoulders a couple of times to relax the muscles. Now at his full height he looks down at his boyfriend, still clad in penguin pajama bottoms with terrible bed head munching on slightly soggy Lucky Charms and he can't help but smile. He ruffles the blonde hair, and leans down to place a kiss on his forehead, smiling to himself when he notices the slight blush on Nagisa's cheeks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
